Just Between Friends, It's Women's Intuition
by heartxheat
Summary: Michie is an average medicnin who enjoys children, carrot sticks, and a dreamy sand sibling. However, this certain sibling is infatuated with a admirable medicnin. KankuroxOC OneShot. Pure Fluff and scorching scenes!
1. Women's Intuition

**Disclaimer: By the by, I do not own _Naruto_. Hmmm...I've been studying the later chapters of Naruto really hard, and Kankuro's changed a lot. Yeah, he's one cocky bastard, but he's seemed to settle down a little more and in my opinion, he's turned into a total pushover. But in reality, that's how I picture him around women. So I'm going to incorperate that more in my story, muahahaha.**

**Oh yes, and if your confused by the beginning, that's because I turned this story into a oneshot! I'm sorry if that upsets any of you, but I think it'll turn out better this way... Read back through everything though, because I changed some of the beginning!**

**Element Girls: **Those freaking links have been driving me insane. Definately, Kankuro needs a girlfriend BAD! lol. He really doesn't like kids, does he? Gah...

**Aliases101: **I know what you mean, and I totally understand. I have a few favorites on here, but those people haven't updated in forever! Oh well, I don't update much, but I really do try.

**Anonomous: **I try to give each character their own personality. For me, it's really easy to picture the different perspectives of the characters, cause I'm around these type of people everyday. If you read my other stories, you'll come to find that I reuse my characters a lot. That's cause I grow attached to them like real people, cause I know them so well, personality wise. I guess that is a good bonus to my stories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Info_:**

**name: **Kuroki Michie

**clan: **_Kuroki_

**age: **16

**birth: **August 1

**home: **Village of Sand--Sunagakure

**profession: **Medic-_nin_

**rank: **_Chunin_

**hair: **caramel

**eyes: **amethyst

**skin: **tan

**height: **164.0

**weight: **45kg

**cup: **C-38

**markings: **Suna symbol between shoulder blades

**likes: **Children/family/friends, helping people, and carrot sticks

**dislikes: **Killing, fighting, not being able to save a life (rare), and narcissistic-haughty people

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-/ A Woman's Intuition /-**

As some would say, it was a rather simple and typical day in Sunagakure. Below the frying sun, the sand glew a memorizing yellow, highlighting the cracking pavement leading up to a rather tall and structural building. Decroding form the many sandstorms it's lived through, most were surprised it still flaunted its majestic white exterior. However, the walls weren't painted the average dull color inside this building! Murals of the outside villages decorated the main lobby and the patient's rooms. Murals of waterfalls, thick green forests, and rainbows of every color! The images many civilians of this reserved village, never got to witness in their lifetime.

**The Sunagakure Takamura Hospital.**

The children's eyes gazed intently at the brochure I clutched on my hands with funny little stick figures I drew onto the front cover. Their tiny hands grabbed at the pleats of my skirt, trying to peak over and read the material inside the brochure.

"Did you draw over the Headmaster's writing again, Kuri-_chan_?" Tamae asked and pointed to a kanji character drawn over a picture of the head-_nin_ which stood for _'Ass'_.

'_Thank kami they can't read characters yet..._' I groaned inside my head as they continued pulling at the folding of my clothes, '_I would have my ass handed over to by the other medic-staff...'_

"Kuroki-_san_, you have a visitor up at the front desk." Marui-_san_ peaked her blonde head through the door with a clipboard, "It's _your_ lunch break anyways-"

"Oh, Kuri-_chan_, can we eat lunch with you again!" Ichiro asked, holding onto one of my slim fingers, "It was really fun last time, _remember_?"

The images of Kankuro getting rice balls shoved into his face made me snicker with a evil smirk, "Actually, that wouldn't be _such_ a bad idea, huh Marui-_san_?"

"Do whatever you will, but be prepared for their parents' wrath, _Kuroki_." Marui clomped back down the hallway, her usual stern scowl plastered over her face.

Sweat beaded my forehead from her last comment, '_I don't think I can stand that horror again! Fifty raging parents screaming about good knows what about their children's health! No wonder they're in the hospital with parents so wound up; questioning my knowledge, PEH! DAMN THEM!'_

"Kuri-_chan_, are you alright?" The eldest girl, Nabe, tugged on my sleeve, "We can't keep you're guest waiting."

"I wonder where he's taking us to eat!" Ichiro chuckled and swung his arm up into the air, brushing it through his dark purple hair, "I feel like Korean barbeque if you ask me!"

"Well, I feel like sushi!" Tamae's stomach growled at the thought of food, making me laugh, "I'm starving Kuri-_chan_!"

"I _know_, I _know_-"

"Are you _crazy_, Ta-_chan_! Sushi's _expensive_ in this region!" Shika growled and about strangled Tamae by her throat. However, a shinobi with white robes picked her up and swung her over his shoulders.

"I'll be taking half of these little _devil-spawn_ off yur hands, Kuro-_san_." Kazi grunted and flicked a calloused hand over the white scar on his chin, "Hope you have a _wonderful _lunch with your... _guest_."

Twitching, I handed over five of the kids, leaving two with me; personally my two favorite, Ichiro and Tamae since they were the less demanding... well at least I've come to believe.

"That's it, Kuroki-_san_! Give me that old _disgusted_ face!" Kazi smirked to himself and fluttered a hand behind him as he dragged of six whining kids while muttering profanities under his breath as Shika-_chan_ kicked him repeatedly.

"This is going to be a _long_ day..." I sighed and laced my hands with the two children beside me, and smiled warmly down upon them, "Just promise to keep to the normal routine, and not embarrass or draw unwanted attention towards _you_, and _me_ in particular, _alright_?"

"Yes, Kuri-_chan_!" They cheered in unison.

Before reaching the mural in the main lobby, I squatted down in front of the two and eyed their attire. Ichiro wore his usual black shinobi pants and a dark beige tank top with a fishnet undershirt. His purple hair was fair enough to go out into public with and his face was clean and blue eyes healthy looking.

"Go wait at the front desk." I smiled and patted his head, turning to Tamae-_chan_ with her loose orange cheongsam tied at her shoulders and ending at her knees. Her thick raven hair was tied into a relaxed bun and sealed with a golden hair comb, "_Exceptional_! At least I don't look like I'm dragging two sick children through the town square!"

Tamae cocked an eyebrow and giggled, "You're silly Kuri-_chan_."

"Oh, hai! You're going to be thinking that when they're dragging me into the _insane asylum_!"

Letting her crawl onto my shoulders, I carried her to the front desk to find a familiar shinobi awaiting my arrival. Ichiro was perched up on his broad shoulders making his muscles flex which were hidden beneath the tight fishnet undershirt he wore.

"Waiting long?" I asked and plucked Ichiro from Kankuro's grasp, and set him on the white marble flooring, "I had to read to the children and prepare them for lunch with their favorite _Jounin_."

Kankuro groaned rolled his coal eyes while running his fingers through his spiky brown locks, "Oh the _joy_ I feel treating to little midgets such as yourself with a warm take-out meal."

The two siblings held evil smirks as they glared up at the 18 year-old _Jounin_, "Oh yes… the _joy_."

Lacing my arm about Kankuro's waist, I pinched his side and rested my head on his shoulder, "So where are you taking us, Kuro-_kun_?"

Tamae plastered on her fake-heart eyes and oogled over him, "Kanky-_kun_, do tell us!"

"Do they really have to come?" Kankuro whined and tugged on my white sleeve.

Shaking my head at his pathetic cries, I chuckled and walked on with Tamae's hand in mine as my heels clicked through the dome like lobby, "Let's get a move on!"

The sun instantly beat down upon us as we walked out of the hospital building. Of course the children weren't used to this so I wanted to get them to wherever we were headed and quick.

Around us, the wind picked up the sand and blew it across the cracked pavement of the city. People sat outside of the shops enjoying the weather they were so accustomed to while sipping water from kiosks that lined the streets.

"Oh what a beautiful day in the neighborhood!" I sang aloud in a chirpy tone as Tamae joined in, earning glances from the passer-bys, "A beautiful day in the neighborhood."

"Oh would you be mine?" Tamae chuckled and swung her hands through the air like a conductor.

"Oh could you be mine?" Ichiro finished and nudged Kankuro's side, "Sing along _make-up boy_!"

Kankuro stopped in his tracks and nearly toppled the boy into the dirt cursing him to the deepest pits of Hell.

"It's called _Kabuki_ paint, twerp!" he growled and wiped a thin bead of sweat from his brow before pausing in front of a restaurant, "We're here."

Holding open the door, Kankuro let me pass under his arm and enter the air-conditioned interior. The waiter came over to us and gave us a nice seat by the window, which the kids wanted to sit by, so we let them. Most of the time, they kept their faces planted to the glass or to their food, but neither Kankuro nor I paid much attention.

"So how is Gaara doing?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich and sipping some lemonade, "The _Kazekage_ is a big and very important title to take on around here."

"Hai, but somehow he manages." Kankuro shrugged and averted his gaze onto Ichiro who stuffed his face with his french fries like no tomorrow, "God, you little twerp, you eat like a starved _geisha_."

Ichiro snapped and tossed a ketchup covered napkin into Kankuro's face, "Shut up, _make-up boy_!"

'_What a way to spend my break…'_ I sighed and leaned onto the edge of my seat to grab Kankuro's cheek and wipe the ketchup off of it, '_Oh Kuroki-chan, you'd be the best mother! What the hell! I'm more like a damn pushover maid when it comes to these three!_'

A tad blush fell over my cheeks when I noticed that I was absent mindedly stroking Kankuro's cheek, who didn't seem to mind although he held a slightly disturbed expression, "Are you alright Michie-_chan_?"

"Oh dear, look at the time!" I bit my bottom lip and grabbed the children's wrists, tugging them along, "My break is over and I need to get these two back! _Sayonara_, Kankuro-_kun_."

Bending over, I planted a kiss on his cheek and galloped down the streets towards that majestic mural filled sanctuary called the Sunagakure Takamura Hospital.

"Why are we in such a hurry, Kuri-_chan_?" Ichiro panted behind me, "You still have ten minutes left."

"Just call it a woman's intuition, Ichiro-_kun_." I mentally punished myself for this big humiliation, "Please don't ask anymore questions!"

"Yes, Kuri-_chan_," they both droned.

**- The Next Day -**

_The soft light of the rising sun filtered through the white blinds as the young nurse, worked at her desk. Her wavy caramel hair was tied into a loose bun, some strands falling out from her restless night at the hospital ward treating the ANBU who had just returned from their strenuous journey. But this was her life..._

My vivid amethyst eyes scanned the well-lit room, but fell over a sleeping jounin who paid me an unexpected visit last night. The shinobi was wrapped gently in a blanket which rose to everybreath he gave, but the wrappings around his chest made them short and ragged.

I studied how his spikey and soft brown hair contrasted to the lime green pillow beneath his head, and how light his skin had remained after years of training in Suna. I blinked and adjusted my eyes to face the paperwork that laid my desk that morning, playing with the Suna symbol on the back of my neck. In the corner of the peaceful room, a light blue radio fed me the doseage of music I favored each day.

However, the door burst down with the wieght of an outraged, female, sand-sibling. Her blonde hair, once pulled into four short pigtails, now flowed gracefully down her back, and her attire had changed to a longer kimono top with wrappings covering her lower half to mid-thigh. Her light green sandals shedded chucks of sand all over

my newly installed wooden floors, and two small kids clung to her calves.

"You do know that those are my patients you're dragging around right?" I ask dusting of the forgotten papers from my desktop, "You're tredding sand all over my new floor too... what a shame. Why... why, Temari-_chan_?!"

The children giggled as they dropped from her legs and ran over behind my desk. A waterfall of tears ran down my cheeks at the moment as they jumped into my lap and wanted me to spin them in the chairs. I sobbed as one began to braid my long hair, the other one poking Kankuro who began to twitch in his sleep.

"I'm going to get fired because of you..." I sniffled and clutched the little girl, Tamae, to my chest, "I'll be a single and broke woman once more!"

"Will you shut up and stop rediculing me twenty-four-seven?!" Temari's eyes widened as she sweatdropped heavily into the couch, Kankuro still fast asleep, "What is Kankuro doing here anyways?"

"Just keeping me company." I answered simply and blew a loose strand of hair out of my eyes, "I had a lot of physicals to direct when the ANBU squad returned last night. His cuts and bruises didn't make anything easier."

"Papa Kitty played games with us all night!" Tamae clapped and bounced in my lap, "He didn't last long though, cause Ichi-kun tackled him!" Ichiro stopped disturbing Kankuro in his sleep and climbed off the couch over to my desk.

"Do you_ ever _get any sleep?" Temari groaned and cracked her neck, grabbing a bottle of water from my mini-fridge, "I thought I had it worse with one of my own..."

"No sleep for me, and the insomnia doesn't seem to help," I droned and fingered the lime post-it note stuck to my desk, "And _no_, you're private life must be one hell-uva good one, 'cause you still look young and rearin' even with that little thing inside of ya."

Ichiro blinked up at me with big crystal eyes and a wide grin, "Kuri-_chan_, are you saying you look old?"

"Don't make me cut off your candy connections, 'cause I know where you get it." I poked his nose and smirked as his mouth instantly shut, "So Temari, what brought you here anyways?"

"Aww... I came to get little _Shika Jr_. a check-up." Temari smiled and sat across from me rubbing the forming swell of her stomach, "After that was taken care of, I decided to come and visit you. I also found out where Kankuro was too! Just like killing two bird with one stone, _ne_?"

"I guess," I shrugged and sighed, glancing at Kankuro who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, curled into a little ball. Tamae was over there now, observing how everytime he took a breath, his mouth would come open slightly, but immediately close. I truthfully hoped she wasn't coming up with any evil plans...

Although, I'd love for him to have a rude awakening due to how long he kept me up last night with his damn whining...

**- Flashback - **

_The moon fell below the sandy horizon as I packed up my things, letting out a muffled yawn. I had just gotten done with last ANBU and couldn't wait to finally get home and rest! I haven't been home because of work for about 3 days, and that eventually takes a toll on a nurse. _

_"At least I'm lucky enough to have such a comfy office..." I mumbled to myself and bent over to grab my white lab coat and hang it when someone knocked on my door, "Who the heck would be here at this time... come in!"_

_"You don't sound at your best," the person said softly, shuffling over to the couch which I stood a few feet away from. "Maybe you should take a day off tomorrow."_

_"There's never a day off when your a nurse, Kankuro-kun." I answered and flopped next to the hung-over form of the Jounin, "What are you doing at my office at..." I checked my watch, "Two o'clock at night?"_

_Kankuro shrugged and leaned back, hands still over his stomach, head tilted downwards, "I don't know... I thought it'd be pretty obvious."_

_"K-Kankuro-kun!" I gasped as I gently pulled his hands away, "What the hell... your all-"_

_A huge gash resided across the hard flesh of his stomach, the blood glistening in the light from the lamp on my desk. Next to the wound were several puncture holes that looked like a barage of senbons were only moments before._

_"You can fix me up, right?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow making me glare and lower my gaze, "It's nothing much, just a few scratches-"_

_"Scratches?! Are you freaking kidding me?" I barked and slapped his cheek out of rage, "You're gushing out blood from your stomach! What the hell did you get yourself into?!"_

_I sat up from my seat and trotted over to my desk, bring over my portable first aid kit. Kankuro's gaze was lowered to the floor and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I was being a little mean, but by god... he just has me so worried._

_Kankuro removed his shredded Jounin vest and fishnet undershirt, flipping on his back so I could get a good look at the damage. With all my built up stress and anger, I poured alcohol straight onto the wound on his stomach, then dabbing it up with a sponge._

_"I'm not going to heal you with chakra, cause then you won't learn the meaning of pain and getting hurt. And besides, this one is gonna need stitches." I snapped and laced a needle, poking it into the small bit of flesh to the side._

_"Oi, Kuriko-chaaaan, that hurts!" he groaned and pulled a large calloused hand over his eyes._

_"No crap, it hurts! You should have been more aware of that attack, you dumbass..." I muttered quietly on the brink of tears, hoping he wouldn't notice, "You have to be more careful!"_

_'You don't have to be so mean about it.' Kankuro pouted as I tied off the strings to his stitches._

_I folding my hands in front of me, after cleaning his sewn wound and my hands, and preformed a simple healing jutsu. Taking mini tapes, I stuck them over the small senbon punctures and closed them up with the jutsu._

_"Sit back up, I need to tape up your chest so you won't bother that wound." I sighed and let out an exhausted yawn. Reaching into the kit, I took out a spool of wrapping cloth, and tightened the bandage around his torso for a fit snug. "There, now how do you fell? Better I hope?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Kuriko-chan," he smiled warmly making my heart melt in my chest. "I should be asking you the same. Are you okay? I didn't mean to-"_

_"Naw... it's okay, I'm just so tired from all this nurse stuff." I let out a deep breath and sat down next to him, hand folding over his, "It's not as easy as a person imagined! I'm sort of sad I actually took after the medic-nin job instead of the shinobi life... but I'm just not but out to do that kind of work. I can't take a living being's life, even if it was to safe a million people. My job is to save people, and take care of the orphaned or sick children here in the hospital. Not fight nose to nose with the enemy."_

_"Would you believe me if I told you something?" Kankuro asked as my eyes began to shut from the lack of energy I was suffering. "Would you mind?"_

_"It depends... how bullcrap is it?" I giggled softly as my voice grew lax and slurred, "Make it quick..."_

_"I've never came across a stronger person than you." he said as an arm wrapped about my neck and pulled me to his warm chest, "You're the bravest girl I know, Kuriko-chan..."_

_A single tear trickled down my cheek as I gently cuddled into his chest, falling fast asleep._

**- End Flashback - **

"Oi, Michie-_chan_, snap out of it!" Temari waved her tan hand in front of my face repeatedly, a goofy smirk over her lips, "I swear, if you stare at him for too long, it makes you sick to the stomach."

_'I was thinking just the opposite...' _I giggled to myself but jolted once I remembered Temari was sitting square on my desk, "Hey now! You're squashing my stuff Temari-_chan_!"

"Well, if you weren't to busy oogling my brother, then maybe you could have prevented it," she chuckled and stood up with her hands on her curvy hips. "I should be off; but make sure my lazy brother doesn't get in your way. Actually, wake him up now so he can get to sleep later... I swear that boy's a night owl."

Temari waved her hands around in the air and grabbed Tamae and Ichiro's hands and leading them to the door, "I'll take them with me so you can get come work done. See you around, Michie-_chan_."

"You too, Temari." I nodded and waved her off, getting onto my sore bare feet and walking over to Kankuro's couchside, "Hey sleeping beauty, get yer butt off my couch. That's where my patients sleep."

My fingers grasped the edge of the sheets and pulled them down a bit, the heat from under the blankets radiating off of his skin and into my face. I couldn't help but lower my head a bit and rest my chin on his shoulder, giggling at how babyish he looked asleep like this.

"Sometimes I can't believe your a _Jounin_, Kankuro." I sighed and losed my eyes, inhaling the musky scent of his soft brown hair, "Ever since we were children, you were like a cuddley teddy bear to me... but everything is so different now. It's almost sad..."

Kankuro's nose twitched a tad, making me giggle and bury my nose closer to his neck, arms around his built chest, "It's like you're gone constantly... and I barely get to see you anymore. I really do miss you a lo-"

A pair of strong, heated arms pulled me over the couch and onto the owner's chest. My cheeks glew heavily with a dark red crimson, as I stared straight into the beautiful honey brown eyes of the perverted _Jounin_. "You talk to much."

"K-Kankuro..." I stuttered in imbarrassment, flushing deepily, "You were.. wake the whole time?"

That mischeivous grin spread over his lips, only inches from mine. I bit my bottom lip and lowered my forehead onto his collar bone, feeling so tricked. A strong hand trailed up my back as my cheek squished against Kankuro's warm skin. That tickling feeling in my stomach began to take effect as I looked back up at him and muttered, "You're so mean, Kankuro-_kun_."

"How am I mean?" he asked and propped an arm behind the back of his head, "I don't mind waking up like this everyday. Actually, I could make a routine out of it!"

We stared at eachother for a moment, until I ruined the moment by bursting out laughing. I never was good in awkward silences or blinking wars.

**- Later that day... -**

Kankuro decided to make something special of the day. Without the my concent, he called me in sick even though I was inside the building the whole time. The desk ladies were quiet angered at first, but once they realised that they were messing with the _Kazekage'_s brother, they agreed.

Come on, he had to do something nice for me. After making me blush like the Suna sun for imbarrassing me this morning, he wanted to make everything up. Besides, he said himself that I had worked so much this week to the point I fell asleep on him during an important conversation. The fact that they had overworked me so much, so often, made him boil with anger to my surprise...

Choosing to take a stroll along the outskirts of town, I slipped off my white pumps and walked along the sandy path, swinging my arms at my sides, hand latched to Kankuro's. His hood was pulled down and his gaze wandered off towards the horizion and back to the city sky-line. Mine was intent on the path my feet were leading me.

But I wasn't really quiet inside my own mind, knowing that I stepped straight onto a jagged rock, cutting my foot open.

"Ow, damn it!" I growled and sat on my butt, gently removing the chunk of hard stone, "Kankuro, do you have any wrappings?"

"Oh Michie, I don't..." he clenched his teeth at the gash on the surface of my foot and chewed his bottom lip, "Here... use this to stop the bleeding for now, and I'll take you to my place to get fixed up."

His large hands tore at the material of his black shirt, ripping a thick piece off for a tie. He handed me the material and watched as I tied it carefully, compressing the cut. Struggling to stand without getting sand in my wound was a journey, but I gasped once I felt myself being lifted up.

"What are you doing, Kankuro?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his behavior and smiling, biting my tongue to hold back a fit of laughter, "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up!" he blushed deeper and acted as if her was going to drop me, "I can always let you walk the rest of the way and get that wound infected!"

"Hah, whatever, Kankuro-_kun_." I purred, cuddling closer into his chest as we walked back through those large Sunagakure gates.

**- 3rd POV -**

The sun shone down upon her tanned skin, highlighting her soft brown locks as it washed over the scenery. To the right, her hooded friend aimlessly bandaged her foot, not seeming to mind the awkward silence that whispered throught he room at the time being.

However, catching her uncertainty, he interrupted and blurt out in one of his usual banterings, "I have no clue why you want me to bandage your foot. You _are_ the medic here, you know."

"Yes, but I love to be pampered too," Michie chuckled and placed her hand over his large and calloused one as he continued wrapping her burn, "Besides, you need a lesson in these things. This bandage is incorrect, and too loose."

"But it's a small cut, and you're supposed to give it air-" Kankuro spoke stubbornly, not wanting to lose, but was interrupted.

"Point taken, but..." she stated unwrapping the white fabric, "If to loose, the wrappings will rub and irritate the skin."

"Well, Miss Medic-_nin_, please show me your teachings!" Kankuro leaned in upon his elbows and smirked, "Show me your ways."

"You silly, _Jounin_," Michie tutted and began wrapping her own foot in a firm uet flexible bandage, "This is how it's done."

Kankuro simply rolled his eyes and sat up, taking her into his lap, "Uhhuh, my little nurse-_nin_I won't have to learn that because I know you'll take excellent care of my boo-boos."

Michie raised her slender eyebrow, but adjusted her gaze, "Truthfully, Kuro-_kun_... I won't always be there and I want you to be safe."

The boy smiled and nipped the girls ear affectionately while humming a soft and low note, "Don't worry, 'cause I'll be fine."

"I just don't like the idea of you never coming back," Michie leaned into his embrace, running her slender fingers over his sculpted jaw line.

Kankuro chuckled and pulled her back, enjoying the feel of her small, warm figure inside his arms, "Never fear, cause I always have something to return home to."

Michie smiled and gently kissed his cheek, "I'm glad and all... but tell me..."

"What?" he asked, searching her eyes for the question.

"Those over there. Are you planning to get rid of those... _things_."

Kankuro followed her tan limb to the dirty magazines at the side of his bed, a mischevious grin spreading over his lips once more, "Aww, those? Come one, babe, those are my pride and joy."

"I'll show you some pride and joy once I burn them in front of your house and give the ashes to Kazi-_baka_."

"But... but-" he put on a fake puppy face, and curled his arms about her waist, pouting and burrying his head into her shoulder, "That's not fair!"

"Hey... if you promise to rid yourself of those... magazines, I'll-" she stuttered and blushed deepily, a goofy grin spreading over her cherry lips, "You'll have me, and won't ever need 'em again."

"Well, looking at the position of things..." Kankuro paused for a moment, and leaned to where their noses touched, "I believe we get started right now! What do you say?"

Michie placed a slender finger on her chin and looked up towards the ceiling, indicating she was thinking about it, but rolled her eyes. Her hands wandered to the collar of the _Jounin_'s shirt and pushed him backwards, "My woman's intuition is acting up again..."

"What does it say?"

"Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly or if I ended up looking like Marui-_san_?" she asked with that same puppy expression, elbows to each side of his head. "And will you let me write _'ass' _on your forehead in kanji when I'm angry or upset, and let me experiment with my new doctors teachings? You also have to promise to-"

"Your intuition? It sounds more like your daily '_To Do'_ list..." Kankuro smiled pridefully and gave her butt a firm squeeze, "But you know I'd never say no. Just be gentle."

"Aww, I love you Kanky-_kun_!" Michie cooed and pressed her plump lips to his in a affectionate kiss which he was glad to finally return.

**'_A Woman's Intuition, meh ass Michie!'_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed this Kankuro One Shot! I'd like to thank all the people who have been rating on my other stories! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so yeah... It also helps me get ou the next story faster. So keep reading and reviewing! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

**(Or personal message, I don't care, lol)**

**-Heart-**


	2. Once Under A Suna Moon

**Disclaimer:**** By the by, I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. However, I do own a few characters! Like the small children in the hospital ward and the staff there! I also own the star of this oneshot... two chapter thing... Michie! **_**WOOT**_**! So no stealy that, alright folks? **

**Oh yes, and if your confused by the beginning, that's because I turned this story into a 2 chapter oneshot ('cause I can't decide what the hell to do with it)! I'm sorry that I can't make up my damn mind... I was aggitated with myself over it and all, but once I found this drabble of the story written on one of my shelves, I as like, "**_**HOT DAMN**_**! I wrote this?..." Yup, so this is what you're getting! An **_**ENCORE!**_

**And since I couldn't come up wtih better review thingies, I rewrote the reviews to say whatever I wanted to say! **_**YAY**_

**Deceived.Soul13: **Yeah, in this FINAL chapter, you'll be exposed to the inner workings of Kankuro and Michie's relationship. Also on the names, I'm sorry on any confusion on who's talking or calling who-what. Michie and Kuriko are the same people.

**AnimeGirl522:** Thank you! I really enjoyed righting this very... short, yet adoreable "one shot".

Element Girls: About those links... what did I do to them? I truthfully can't remember...

Aliases101: There's this really good Kanky story I have saved somewhere by this chick on here, but she hasn't updated in forever! It's drivin' me nuts...

Anonomous: Wow, I talk a lot. But not that much lately... I also have been in a huge writing slump. So much for coming up with various character personalities!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-/ Once Under A Suna Moon /-**

_As some would say, it was a rather simple and typical day in Sunagakure. Below the frying sun, the sand glew a memorizing yellow, highlighting the cracking pavement leading up to a rather tall and structural building. Decroding from the many sandstorms it's lived through, most were surprised it still flaunted its majestic white exterior. However, the walls weren't painted the average dull color inside this building! Murals of the outside villages decorated the main lobby and the patient's rooms. Murals of waterfalls, thick green forests, and rainbows of every color! The images many civilians of this reserved village, never got to witness in their lifetime._

_**The Sunagakure Takamura Hospital.**_

_And I work there._

_Life in Sunagakure never takes a second to stop and relax. Just listen to that old healer down the street, she'll give you a series of unpublished biographies (complete with video cassettes) of what she does to keep her bills paid. I'll just say she has regular visits to my office._

_But my life is probably the busiest when it comes to actually earning wages. When you live with an overly protective Jounin, you work in a hospital ward where you're initail profession is in pediatrics, and your boyfriend watches every move your male colleagues make around you... and absolutely hates children... __**kill yourself**__. Thruthfully, it's quite annoying, but hey! That's the life that I chose, so I think I'll just have to close my eyes, take a deep breath and scream into my pillow some more._

_However, no matter how much I complain about it, I must admit that this life I chose if very addicting. The Jounin I live with, you know the one I ranted about hating children and wanting to kill my male cohorts? Yes him... whatever I say about him is probably true, but I still love him. _

_**Sabaku no Kankuro.**_

_We were childhood friends for the longest time since we were born. One could say that we were raised together... I was there when Gaara was born! He was the sweetest little baby in that ward. He stood out in those tiny wooden cribs with his flame red hair and bright emerald eyes! It broke my heart when I found out how he was treated at home! Hell, I was about to strangle his father when he sent assassins after him... yet alone, his own uncle..._

_I can't believe I had a crush on him... bleh._

_I have a problem with that. Falling in love easily with people who are handsome, yet hate the hell out of children or Gaara with a passion. When I first saw Deidara stalking around the town, I instantly nearly melted into the hot desert sand! Boy, oh boy, was he fine... _

_I though that... until he attacked Gaara. Luckily that same ole' bat down the street was still alive..._

_A miraculous thing happened a few years ago that brought tears to my eyes, though. When Gaara and his siblings returned home from the Chunnin exams in Konoha, we were all dissapointed to find out that none of them had won the title. It turned out Temari's lazy-ass fiancee won the title... bleh. However, instead of a new title, Gaara had this new air about him. Something had changed dirastically, and it had me worried at first._

_That night, we preformed physicals for all the returning Genin. As usual, only I was allowed to examine Gaara since I was the only doctor he'd let get anywhere near him. But... once he entered the room, I still had my back to the door and I could hear his footsteps getting closer. To be honest, I was scared a little since he was deathly quiet._

_I turned around in my swivle chair fixing the scope sround my neck and also my slouch so I could get a better look at him. He was a lot taller and built from what I last saw of him. He was so short back in those days... what was he then, fourteen? Not only had his hair, style and posture changed... but not even a meer second of when I turned around... he-_

_**I never knew Kazekage-sama loved hugs.**_

_A smile as bright as the sun broke over my lips; it felt so good that I can still remember every move he made! I was so proud of him... sort of like a giddy mother. He had finally opened up to me! _

_Enough with Gaara, though... if he found out I was writing this about him, he'd kill me in a second! Kankuro laughed when I told him about it when he came in for his physical, and I couldn't help but blush nervously. _

_About Kankuro... I can't remember when I first knew that I loved him. I guess it was when I started missing him after he left with siblings to Konoha and took on the true life as a Shinobi of Sand. Everytime he had to leave on a mission, I was the first to know and the first he'd see when he got back... after he got himself into my locked room since I wouldn't come out for anyone but him. I was a stubborn girl... and still am... at least he says._

_My Grandmother constantly nags me about dating such a wild and perverted male, but then changes her mind at last minute when he's over for dinner. When that happens, she repeatedly makes it clear that we need to produce her several great-grand-children. Kankuro's learned to bear with it and block out whatever she tells him about kids in the future. In the begining, he'd choke on whatever he was drinking and go into a small seizure..._

_**Truth be told, I think she wants them so she can eat them or something. Sometimes that woman scares me... **_

_Kankuro always gets so nervous around Grandma because of her mood changes. One minute she'll ask him to pass her the gravy, the next she'll slap his hand and tell him that she could get it herself. Like that time he helped her to the buggy when her and Grandpa went on a night on the town. Since Grandpapa isn't that strong, Kankuro had to help her and she seemed just fine and content. _

_However, once she got into the buggy, her purse hit the top of his head making him collaspe and she shook her fist at him yelling something about, "You call yourself a man! Get up off that ground and stay away from my grand-daughter!"_

_Deciding to rescue him from her wrath, although I was enjoying every moment of it like the sadist I am, I hitched my ass over there and helped him off his. After I kissed my Grandma and Grandpapa's cheek, she seemed to instantly calm down and smile. She wouldn't stop gabbering about us "makin' babies" while they were away and about how she kept hidden pregnancy tests she bought for me, stashed under my bathtub. _

_I was officially embarrased._

_Not for myself, but for the people who were the store clerks at the time when the eighty-seven year-old pilled the mass amounts of condoms and various sexual related items on the check-out counter. The embarrassment was also for my Grandpapa, the sweetest person on the face of the Earth, who married the crazy woman. _

_It's not like Kankuro and I haven't had sex before hand. We don't talk much about our private love life around our co-workers and family, not that it's their business in the first place. The woman acts like we need help with our sex lives, although I'm sure she shivers at the meer thought of miny Kankuro's running around the house._

_Luckily my mother got none of her genes, bless her soul!_

_Speaking of my mother, I never told anyone outside of the clan, but I only knew her for a short time. Father was a Shinobi who decided to quit that life and get into the healing business. Mother was from the Takamura clan, the clan who established the hospital I work in to this day. They came into Suna from Mist and that's where my mother meet my father._

_At the time, he was the Kazekage's Chief Bodygaurd, or his "right-hand man". He depended on my father for everything and he was constantly asking him for favors and assigning him with missions. Once he met my mother and I was born, he reassigned and became the Chief Medic-nin. After my mother died, my father grew tired of transporting me to my babysitters house, so he just gave up and brought me to the offices with him._

_That's where I met Kankuro and Temari. Funny thing was, we hated eachother at first. Kankuro-kun was one of those girl warders... they want nothing to do with little girls such as myself 'cause we apparently had severe cases of cooties. _

_Pathetic, I know. _

_Being the little cocky, smart-ass I was, I went on to explain the truth about cooties in that complex language us doctors know... I got it from my father. But boys being boys, he would always nag at me and pull my hair while Temari and I were playing doctor with the babydolls in her toy chest. Kankuro was a good year ahead of me, but Temari was about three years older than I was. _

_Even though I was catagorized underneath the "brainy, cootie brat" stereotype by most of the boys at the Suna day-care, Temari-chan still took me under her wing and fought off the other people. I never had to tell her, but... somehow she instantly knew that I never liked fighting._

_Over the years, I became more intent on learning about medicines. By the age of 10, I had already memorized the whole medical book on the study of various childhood illnesses and their cures. Of course, I didn't do it for my free time... I'd never do that for my free time..._

_**The only time my father said he was proud of me, was when I did something that reminded him of Mom.**_

_A few weeks before my 12th birthday, father died trying to save the Kazekage from an attack brought on from Orochimaru. I wasn't told much about the battle, only that everyone but the Kazekage and his current bodygaurd escaped alive. Because of him, I could never look at Kankuro or Temari for years. Even after Gaara was born, I spoke to them remotely._

_My life as an Executive Medic-nin at Takamura hospital started at the early age of 13. I was already preforming several important ANBU physicals a day and curing the young children of the ward of their illnesses. A matter of weeks later after living on my own, my grandparents took me in and welcomed me with open arms... at least my Grandpa did._

_The children in the ward are basically my life. I'm always around them and I've grown up with most of them since they were under my control since before birth. Tamae-chan and Ichiro-kun are among my favorites. They're like younger siblings, no... more like actual children to me. Their mother was a very poor woman who couldn't afford proper health insurance, so I decided to keep her visits a secret._

_Not only was she poor with money, but her health was perfectly matched. She could barely walk with the disease she carried, one that is uncureable in my books; a broken-heart. Only a few months before, her husband had died serving for the Kazekage..._

_**How many people have died at the hand of his power...?**_

_It made me question the true postition of the Kazekage... was he really as important as everyone portrayed him to be? In my opinion, we could all do without him. I had already lost my parents to him, and now he had just recently taken away this woman's only support in a time she needs him most? He won't ever get to see his two beautiful children._

_Their mother died a few weeks later while in labor with the twins. The staff and I had to preform a c-section to rescue the children, and once they were done fixing the babies up, both were shoved into my arms. The feeling was almost... impowering... having two tiny bodies curled up to you, depeneding on your care to guide them through life. The way their glowing eyes gazed up to me, looking all mystified by the funny hat I wore... tiny little fingers reaching out to tug on my hair and poke my cheeks._

_I named them... the girl after my mother, and the male after my father._

_**Tamae and Ichiro.**_

_Later that day, Marui-san came in with the usual news that a visitor had arrived for me. Of course, it was Kankuro. We had set aside our differences over the past few years, and became a lot closer. Although, I still though he was a fat-headed idiot... and he hated children, which were my life._

_At the time, I was gently rocking Tamae in a portable hospital craddle, holding Ichiro closely in my arms as I fed him. Kankuro entered only moments later after arriving from his mission as a Genin. That stupid shocked expression fell over his 14 year old face as he poked the sleeping baby in the belly. I got pissed and snapped at him for nearly wakin' her up... _

_Protesting to his usual rants about how scrawny and winey they were, I couldn't help but secretly agree with him. They were very small for newborns, but hey, they were the cutest I'd ever laid eyes on. They made me wonder what my own children would look like if I were to ever have any..._

_Kankuro would always sit on the couch and watch with a scowl as I nursed the children and gave them their check-ups. He'd make his normal complaints about how annoying and dumb they were going to be when they grow up. With a smirk, I lightly replied that none could grow up worse than him, and that seemed to shut him up._

_When they reached the ripe age of five, they were already clingy to Kankuro... to my jealously, Tamae seemed to like him more than me. _

_Why?_

_You tell me. Maybe it was the fact that he would play secretly with her while I held Ichiro as worked on my files. Perhaps that's the reason why Ichiro is so protective over me, even though he's so small._

_Only a few weeks ago, Ichiro had scraped the skin off Kankuro's shin with his shinobi sandal for pinching me in the side playfully. I fell to the floor laughing, but soon found myself with a whelp growing on my skull, earning Kankuro another bruise on the shin and a bitemark on his arm. It was amusing no matter how much Kankuro protested with his winey voice as he demanded I bandage him up... baby..._

_The end of my tale brings me to my current life, some of which I already mentioned in this little docket of my personal life. Not all told, but I'm sure you'd want to kill yourself from boredom if I listed more facts about myself._

_I leave you here to only witness and wait for what more I write about my life as the financee of a big-headed Jounin..._

The moonlight leaked through the lace curtains and bathed the author's silky figure in it's glow. Small beads of sweat glistened over her back and neck, twinkling in the evanescent glow from the summer heat. The warmth radiating of the figure crawling over her sleeping form didn't seem to help the matter.

The sheets rose and fell with each calm breath, slowly falling off her shoulders as her long chestnut hair pooled around her head and onto the pillows and the scattered pieces of parchment beneath her. Letting out a relaxed yet nervewrecked sigh, the young man kneeled over, blowing a thin stream of cool air over the smooth shoulder blades.

Goosebumps rose over the woman's skin making him smirk and brush his lips over the dip of her neck. The young woman shivered and chuckled in her sleep while cuddling into the warmth of her silk bed sheets. Since the first time they had made love together, he always loved playing games like this!

Carefully slipping off his gloves, the boy kneeled over the small figure, taking her smooth and curvy hips in his large calloused hands. Arching his back slightly, he began leaving a savory line of kisses down her back, marking his usual spots. From the past encounters, there remained red marks down her spine to her tailbone, some being bitemarks.

"Mmm... it's not even morning yet," mumbled a deep yet very feminine voice. The vibrations of that angelic tone rushed through his fingers and spread throughout his body. "And I'm not even dressed."

The young man smirked and gently lowered himself onto the girl's back, burying his head in the junction of her shoulder, "Does it feel like I mind?"

"Hm... no." She sighed and planted a small peck on his lips, sensually nipping his bottom lip, "But I do."

Letting a miniscule droplet of crimson form upon his freshly cut lip, the boy flipped her over and lowered his face to hers, "Kuriko, you devil... you drew blood."

The slender woman flushed at what she wore beneath the man; a very revealing lace camisole that clung tightly to her chest. The piece of cloth tied in the back with a thin satin string, leaving everything else exposed.

However, Kuriko smirked, narrowing her eyebrows as she sat up on her elbows, "You know I need my beatuy sleep. I just got back from the hospital not even hours ago."

"But don't you want to see me before I go on my mission at dawn?" Kankuro asked, pouting out his bottom lip. His brown hair was messy from his black cat hood which had fallen off when he came through the window, "I'll be gone and far away for a long time."

The girl collected the silk sheets up to her chest and traced her thin fingers through his tossled hair, "I know perfectly well that my wonderful shinobi will come back unscathed." Their faces were awefully close as he studied the features he knew so well, yet were strangely foreign to him because of his many absences.

Hidden behind those thick, black lashes were the most dazzling crystal blue eyes he had known for so long. And lower between her high, well-formed cheekbones resided a small, yet fitting nose. His favorite by far were those plump lips that shimmered cherry-red, followed by a thin and strong jawline.

"Kankuro... are you alright?" Kuriko's voice sent shivers of an unknown arrousal down his spine, making a low purr escape his chest. The pencil thin eyebrows quirked at this and made a giggle tickle her throat.

"I'm fine." he spoke, but it sounded more of self-reasurrance, "Just dandy..."

Her supple lips brushed his large nose and met ful on his mouth, catching him off gaurd, "Be carefull, Kuro-kun."

Nodding, Kankuro kneeded his thick hands throuh her silken locks, pulling her closer. Michie relaxed as his lips trailed down her jawline to her collarbone which was covered with possesive bitemarks. There, he created more lovebites, daring to move further, but only to her cleavage.

Often would they spend there time like this... enjoying the compant and affection of one another. Ever since their births in Suna, they had always been together no matter how much their families argued.

What drew Kankuro mostly to this young medic-nin wasn't her body or features, but her undying love to make his brother happy, and to fell needed. When she witnessed his slaughter of Gaara's first "friends", she cried and embraced the young red-head. He was so small and confused, until Kankuro genlty wrapped his arms around the both of them. Gaara cried when she left.

Kankuro traced the skin of her stomach, imagining miniature forms running about a sunbathes house alongside Tamae and Ichiro. Kuriko had always been excellent with children. Besides, when she wan't found tending to the various Shinobi needs, she was healing sick children, or other war victims in the hospital ward.

Their lips met once more in a firey kiss, each battling over dominancy as their tongues clashed. Kankuro's wandering hands found their way to her smooth hip, playing with the lace hem of her bikini line.

"K-Kankuro..." Kuriko groaned and lightly smacked his hand away and rested his head on her heaving chest, "Why did you come here? If my grandparents-"

"I don't care anymore, as long as I can see you before I go, Michie," he spoke, not letting what could happen race through his mind. "Just this night for the next few days, I want to sleep at your side."

The corners of her plump and rosy lips pulled up into a warm smile, forming fimiliar and childlike dimples as she brushed a thumb over Kankuro's red mouth from the forceful kiss.

"Of course, Kuro-kun." he fingertips continuously traced gently over his natural skin, not a trace of Kabuki paint covering his features.

She had always told his he was handsome without it.


End file.
